


一辆简单粗暴的奶车

by Yesan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesan/pseuds/Yesan
Summary: Cp: 航海组内容: 德华涨奶
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Edward Kenway
Kudos: 6





	一辆简单粗暴的奶车

自从完成任务回来，已经过了三天了，而爱德华自从回来就表现的不对劲。出于担心上司的父亲，谢伊打算去一探究竟。

虽然所处组织不同，但老肯威偶尔还是会去儿子家住几天。海尔森自然是没有意见，面上不显，心里恨不得爱德华一直住下才好。对于肯威这一家子的事上头也只能睁一只眼闭一只眼。毕竟两人都资历颇深，刺客大师和圣殿骑士团大团长，无论是哪一方都不是随随便便就能得罪的起的。还是让他们自己处理好家务事——就这方面来说，康纳坚持住在组织分配的公寓里，真是好孩子。

这三天爱德华都在海尔森那里呆着，没什么动静。这很少见，老肯威是个闲不住的，只要没有任务他通常都会在酒馆度过闲暇时光，也不一定每次都酩酊大醉。谢伊越来越怀疑，就算不喝酒，爱德华也是得出门遛遛弯透透气的，同样都做过水手，谢伊知道新鲜空气对他们多么重要。既然如此反常，那就必须一探究竟。谢伊作为海尔森信任又得力的下属，也就有出入权限。他用指纹识别打开别墅大门，轻车熟路的走向二楼，礼貌的敲三下门。

“海尔森？我现在有点忙，你什么时候回来的？不是说要出差一周吗？”爱德华的声音模模糊糊的隔着房门传来。

“是谢伊。我能进来吗？”

“什……！啊！”爱德华大叫，“别进来！”

那声意味不明的啊，越发让谢伊觉得爱德华有古怪。他嘴上回答好的，对着房间门上去就是一脚。

“谢伊！出去！”爱德华几乎在尖叫。浴室里有哗啦的出水声。

已经晚了，谢伊推开半掩着的门，和赤条条的站在浴缸里的爱德华对上了眼神。爱德华身上还淌着水，忽略掉他潮红的脸，异常鼓胀的胸肌，胸上的几个红指印，奶头被掐得又红又肿，可怜兮兮的挂着乳白的液体；看起来十分正常。谢伊觉得裤子有点紧。他无法控制自己的眼睛。爱德华看起来想遮住胸或者他的兄弟，最后放弃的捂住脸，只露出通红的耳朵。他的手臂随着他的动作挤压到胸前，谢伊眼睁睁看着那点乳白在红点上变大，随着主人的动作摇摇欲坠，最终接受重力的要求掉入浴缸。

哇哦。

扫了眼浴缸里变得浑浊的水，谢伊已经猜到刚刚爱德华在做什么。“你在给自己挤奶，爱德华。发生什么了？”他往前走了一步，鞋子踩在浴室的积水上发出啪嗒声。

爱德华脸上的红蔓延到脖子上，他恼怒的叹口气，说：“我不知道，自从上次的任务我受伤后使用了圣裹布就开始发涨，直接……”他的声音小下去。谢伊知道他的意思。

所以爱德华在接触圣裹布后奶子渐渐变大，在兄弟会内部行走或者出任务时奶头都会和衣料摩擦，流出的奶水可以把衣服内衬全部打湿，而他还要装成一副若无其事的样子，忍受胸前的快感和不适，笑嘻嘻的和刺客们勾肩搭背，骑在目标身上给予最后一击：像个经验丰富的婊子一样穴里塞个被调到最高档的跳蛋还能同时服务三个客人。

怪不得这两天看起来那么反常，谢伊恍然。

他走到浴缸前，对着年长的金发男人伸出手；“让我帮你。”他坦然的说到，仿佛只是要给身处于刺杀任务中的刺客搭把手一样简单，而不是帮助他解决男人涨奶问题——这事听起来就很奇怪。

刺客瞪大了眼睛，谢伊才发现他已经离爱德华如此接近，可以感受到爱德华呼出的热气打在他脸上，可以看见对方蓝色的眸子里被他填满，于是感到满足和自得，没有费心去分析那双盛着海的眼里闪过多少种情绪。狡猾的圣殿骑士把选择权放在刺客手上，只需要等待男人的答案。他们都知道答案代表了什么。

谢伊的手贴在爱德华身上，说实话，手感粗糙，有大大小小的疤痕，并且长年在海上的日晒风吹，又不注重保养（哪个海盗会注重这些呢？）只是毛发稀少，摸起来不扎手。可谢伊仍然一遍一遍抚摸，像对待什么易碎的珍宝而不是前海盗头子。

“直接点寇马可，别磨磨唧唧的。”爱德华的脸还是红的，嘴巴却不肯落下风。谢伊刚把手放在爱德华的胸上，他就咬住了嘴唇。

由于涨奶的原因，爱德华的胸部鼓胀，软绵如同布丁，连皮肤上的纹身都被撑得变了形状，坚挺小巧的可以让谢伊一手握住。谢伊开始时还有些僵硬，但很快就被手里的奶子吸引住，虽然变大了却还是和女人的乳房不同，柔软却是一致的。他耳边还听见爱德华控制不住的哼哼声，便有些飘飘然，手上不自主的用力揉捏。

爱德华被揉的很舒服，情不自禁的往前挺胸。谢伊会利用他手心虎口的老茧磨过乳头，疼痛酥麻的感觉让他渴求更多，他能感受到有乳汁缓缓地从乳孔流出，可饱胀感依旧没得到缓解，还有加重的趋势。他下身硬得发痛，只能曲着腿试图掩饰。谢伊虽然穿着裤子，被水浸透后也遮不住什么。两个人都默契的假装没有关注对方的下半身。

浴缸里的水慢慢凉下来了，浴缸里的人却感觉被火烧着。谢伊一只手贴在爱德华的腰上，担心金发男人一直呆在水中会着凉，说：“水冷了，去床上吧。”而爱德华看着他，突然就凑上前吻住谢伊。

他们跌跌撞撞的走出浴室，几乎是摔在床上。谢伊一只手抓住爱德华的腰，另一只手继续用力揉搓他的胸部。奶流的更多了，谢伊整只手都被浸湿，可不够，还是不够。

谢、谢伊，吸吸它。爱德华要被胸前的鼓胀感逼的发疯，而谢伊迫不及待的咬住那颗红肿的小粒，放佛期待已久，嘴里才含糊道：“aya captain.”

吃奶是很需要力气的事，圣殿骑士用力的吮吸，牙齿咬住慢慢的磨。爱德华几乎要从床上弹起来，困扰他好几天的胀痛被人用力吸去，连脑子都要被吸走了。快感如同细小的电流抽打他的神经，他没再克制自己，大声呻吟出来。而谢伊在吸的同时试图用手揉捏出更多奶水供他享用。右边的乳头被忽视了，谢伊没有去照顾那可怜兮兮的肿粒，探手下去触到滑腻的一片——意料之中。他手上还带着爱德华的奶水，用力的撸了两把身下人的欲望，便顺着会阴摸到穴口，轻易的插了一根手指进去。

这也太轻松了。谢伊惊讶的又插了一根手指进去，再加一根，三根都被轻松的吃进去，穴口毫不费劲的咬住手指底部。他感受到有点凉的内壁，柔软湿滑，贪婪的蠕动着想吃进去更多。

显然谢伊来之前爱德华在浴缸里自娱自乐玩得很高兴。

“你这……”谢伊把婊子吞回肚子里，动作更加卖力。他摸索着肠壁，四处抠挖，想找出那个听说会让男人爽到失去理智的地方。他也是曾经在酒馆里听起别的酒鬼吹嘘过，第一次做这事，没有经验，不知真假——真理总是靠实践证明的。按刺客的话说：万物皆虚，万物皆允。前刺客勤勤恳恳仔仔细细的开扩，指腹碾过每一寸，力求以最快速度找到那个可以让加勒比海最伟大的海盗失去理智爽到断片的地方。他的手指抵到了更加柔软的一块，身下的刺客身体发起抖，声音不受控制的拔高。

找到了。谢伊区起手指在那区域用力按揉，嘴上挂着得意洋洋的笑，重新叼住左边的奶头。

爱德华眼圈渐渐红了，呻吟被谢伊一连串的攻势呛了回去，发出被哽住的声音。上下两种快感叠加起来，还有右边没被舒解的胀痛感。他用右手焦急的揉抓自己的乳房，毫无章法，只能零零星星的挤出少量的乳汁。左手搭在谢伊肩膀上，试图推开他并蜷缩成一只虾米。他当然没成功。谢伊是故意不去碰没被安慰过的那边，他要晾着这个金发的海盗，看看这个饥渴的刺客会做到哪一步。

爱德华不只是一个刺客，他一生追求过许多：爱情、金钱、名利、自由、真相。他可以征服整个加勒比海，驾驶寒鸦号在龙卷风疯狗浪里几乎毫发无伤，体内沸腾的血液叫嚣着不屈服，要他在床上当毫无抵抗力，任人宰割只会摇着屁股哭求的荡妇？未免也想得太美了些。

谢伊被金发刺客的大腿夹住腰，刚反应过来就感到天旋地转的被反压在床上，他从爱德华散落的金发里瞥见刺客的笑，野性的如同狮子露出他的利爪。随后他的阴茎被捉住，随意撸动两下，对准那个刚刚才被开扩过的后穴插了进去。

肠肉被打开，又急切的收紧，柔软又细密的裹在入侵者上。爱德华还是有点紧张，没有彻底放松，他的臀肌用力夹着。这太过分了，谢伊躺在床上想，狡猾的海盗用快感突袭，得小心把持住才不会被夹射。他把手放在爱德华的腰和屁股上，捏了捏，试图让他放松些。爱德华体内的阴茎正好擦在前列腺上，他正咬牙忍耐，被圣殿骑士在腰上捏了把，没稳住直接坐到底。

“呃嗯！”

“刺客大师，你行不行？老了就别逞强。”谢伊差点缴械，海盗头子的体内太舒服了，温暖湿润，不规则的蠕动着，仿佛有自主意识般急切地想把前刺客的阴茎吃的更多更深，讨好的吮吸这根凶悍的闯入者。

“你最好......哈啊......看清楚你在对谁说话，谢伊·寇马克。”

爱德华的腰部酸软，只能将手放在谢伊块块分明的腹肌上把自己重新撑起来，没等后穴完全适应对方的巨大就开始用腿部发力，缓慢而谨慎的上下动作起来，小幅度的划着圈晃动，想让体内的凶器找对角度捅到那一点。谢伊着迷的看着骑在自己身上起伏的金发男人，他的手在抚摸爱德华的腰线，手下的肌肉如潮水般。这具满是纹身和伤疤的精壮躯体，鼓胀的胸脯在一次次颠簸里上下摇晃，泌出来的乳汁和汗水混合，顺着皮肤纹理向下，流进暗金色的丛林里。

谢伊伸手把混在一起的液体涂在爱德华胸腹上，然后手往下，借着体液的润滑，顺着自己抽插的动作又挤了根手指进去。被两人忽略的阴茎可怜兮兮的流出更多眼泪，甩在谢伊身上。爱德华呛了一下，这太满了，太超过了，他简直要无法承受被强行给予的快感。他快要，快要......

索幸谢伊没有继续用手指折磨这位刺客，他把手指抽出来，顺手拭去甩到他身上的液体，然后把手指含进嘴里。爱德华俯视着圣殿骑士，观察他的一举一动，他还记得谢伊用的是同一只手抹开他身上的奶水，捅入他的身体里的。一股巨大的羞耻感击中了他，甚至让他无法用手臂继续支撑住身体，浑身的力气都被抽走似的，只剩后穴还在不知餍足的收缩。他趴在谢伊身上，全身都透着可口的红。谢伊扶着身上软的跟没骨头一样的男人坐起来，一只手重新开始揉搓刺客的奶子，咬住爱德华的肩膀当作是怀里人突然收紧肉穴的惩罚，十分不讲道理，仿佛做出那种行为的不是他一样。

每个人都有自己承受的底线，即使厚脸皮如爱德华肯威也是，经历了那么长时间的涨乳泌乳，还要在同僚和儿子孙子面前装作无事发生，最终在浴室被儿子的下属撞破这个秘密，和隶属于敌对组织（虽然现在处于短暂合作时期）的敌人上床做爱。这些事一次又一次的挑战他自己的下限，谢伊的行为只不过刚好是最后那根稻草。

谢伊卖力的顶撞怀里的人，出色的头脑告诉他现在正是乘胜追击的大好时候。金发海盗喘息里已经带上哭腔，他温柔的把他放在床上，下半身以截然不同的凶狠抽插，每次都抵着前列腺狠狠的研磨。他看着爱德华的红着眼圈，眼里蒙上的水雾渐渐汇成水珠从眼角流出。被操哭了这一认知在谢伊心里引起一股无法抗拒的凌虐欲。面上那么委屈下面还不是死死的咬着他，这不是荡妇是什么？他抬高刺客的一边的腿，挂在肩上，要更深的操进去。

“不，啊，轻一点谢伊。”爱德华的声音在呻吟喘息了那么久后变得更加低沉沙哑，偏偏还透着一种游刃有余的慵懒，求饶的话语传到谢伊耳中更像是邀请。他知道这几天刺客都没有得到充足的休息，乳房的胀痛使他不能好好的安眠，体能会下降是自然。可谢伊就是无法控制自己，想要把最好的给他，给他更多，他的感情他的心脏他的一切。他突然深刻的意识到自己真的在和爱德华肯威做爱，这个加勒比海的传奇，他上司的父亲，他叛离的组织的大师，他所仰慕的对象——

“爱德华，爱德华，爱德.....”.谢伊不停的喃喃，把爱德华抱起来坐在怀里继续向上顶，他没有拥抱，只是紧紧抓着爱德华的大腿，手指上用的力度大到可以留下淤青的程度。爱德华吃痛，却没出声让谢伊放手。他伸手扯下谢伊的发绳，抚弄两下黑发。然后把黑发男人揽在胸前。

“谢伊，我不会离开。”他嗓子沙哑着说。

他成功安抚了黑发男人，爱德华曾听说过叛离的刺客的不堪事迹：他成为了圣殿骑士，自称为了更加美好的未来，亲手杀死了自己亦师亦友的兄弟们，凭一己之力重创北美兄弟会。他曾经的大副，最信任的左膀右臂阿德瓦列也是被此人杀死。阿德瓦列每次向他提起这人都是以痛惜又不甘的复杂口吻说起。但是爱德华却不是真的在意（不是说他不在意阿德被杀）他在别人的描述里总有些无法集中，思绪的一部分奇妙的感到和这个前刺客的共鸣，这让他渴望和此人见面。现代的局面不断的变化，圣殿骑士和刺客联手拯救世界也让他得到机会和谢伊本人接触。他可以清晰的感受他和对方之间微妙的磁场，如此相似和不同，如此契合。

“你不会。”谢伊抬起头看他，眼睛有些红。他们交换了一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 送给成年的自己的小车，肉柴且老，中途还爬墙去隔壁小英雄，可以不爱请别伤害。


End file.
